


[podfic] You had me at the pancakes (had me all along)

by Annapods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competition, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “So, Tyson has gotten himself in an awkward situation, guys,” Nate says, once he’s got everyone’s attention.In which the Colorado Avalanche come together to find Tyson a (pretend) date.00:26:29 :: Written byCrispierchip.





	[podfic] You had me at the pancakes (had me all along)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you had me at the pancakes (had me all along)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863079) by [crispierchip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispierchip/pseuds/crispierchip). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g44tx6h3tze5gvj/%5BHRPF%5D%20You%20had%20me%20at%20the%20pancakes%20%28had%20me%20all%20along%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1w10wMMWHR4UKLvW4VrDob6n4J33Tnk7k)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “read while laughing” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Crispierchip for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 

 


End file.
